With growing wireless data services, a requirement on a wireless data transmission rate becomes higher. For example, a new generation of a wireless communication system is required generally to support a downlink rate not lower than 1 Gbps and an uplink rate not lower than 500 Mbps.
In order to implement a high data transmission rate, in one aspect, a frequency spectrum utilization ratio may be improved as much as possible by using the technologies, for example, high order modulation technology, multi-antenna technology, or multiplexing technology; in another aspect, a data transmission bandwidth may be increased as much as possible. As a frequency spectrum resource is very limited, for an operator, it is more essential to improve a utilization ratio of the frequency spectrum resource occupied by a system as much as possible.
A system of an operator may occupy multiple available frequency segments, and an available frequency segment may also be referred as an available carrier wave. The multiple available carrier waves occupied by the system may be continuous or non-continuous. A scenario of multiple continuous available carrier waves may be as shown in FIG. 1a. The multiple available carrier waves shown in FIG. 1a are continuous on a frequency spectrum. A scenario of multiple non-continuous available carrier waves may be as shown in FIG. 1b. The multiple available carrier waves shown in FIG. 1b are non-continuous on a frequency spectrum.
In the prior art, for a system of the operator, no matter the multiple available carrier waves occupied by the system are continuous or non-continuous, each available carrier wave adopts an independent working mode. That is to say, each available carrier wave transmits a synchronizing signal and a broadcasting signal thereof separately, which increases complexity of system implementation and is bad for saving resources.